Fate or Damned Reality?
by Karaeii
Summary: A princess on the run from her father, desperate for a new life. Add an annoying waiter, a traveling musician, a pink songstress, a longlost brother and his best friend and Cagalli Yula Attha has one heck of a road trip.
1. New Beginnings

**Author's Notes:** This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. Please take the time to R it will give me the will to continue. I'd really like to hear your thoughts on it.

**Disclaimer:** I do now own Gundam Seed/Destiny. It belongs to Bandai, Sunrise, and its creators.

_Dear Father:_

_I have run away. _

_It's obvious to see that now, isn't it?_

_Why? Because you've always said I should see the world for myself._

_So I'm gone. I need my freedom, something I've never before gotten. I'll live my life my own way._

_I no longer want to walk with a dozen textbooks on my head and learn which one of 30-something forks is the proper one for a blueberry pie. That's just damn useless information. I mean, who cares about a FORK? –ahem-_

_I'll come back when I feel like it._

_When I feel my goal (whatever it is) is accomplished._

_-Cagalli_

Uzumi sighed._ Cagalli…_

**Fate or Damned Reality?**

Chapter One: New Beginnings

"Now Exiting, Flight 186 from Orb."

Cagalli sighed. She had finally done it. She came to the PLANTs. The problem was, now what?

_Oh boy, I really should have thought this through._

Well. She knew she had a lost brother somewhere on the PLANTs.

She knew that she probably couldn't live without an apartment of some sort.

Maybe getting a job wouldn't hurt.

Oh, and aspirin.

--------------

**Cagalli's To Do List:**

Get job.

Find brother somehow. Be sure to buy binoculars and walkie-talkies.

Force brother to share apartment. Buy prodding stick.

4) If Plan 3 backfires, get own apartment. –silence- As if.

5) If anyone gets in my way, kill, er, make sure they don't. Buy potato sack.

6) Aspirin is a must.

**-end plan-**

---------------

_Better find my luggage._

Cagalli looked around for her khaki suitcase with the "Procrastinators Unite! …Tomorrow!" sticker on the side.

"Oh, there is i-OW! Watch where you're going, you idiot!"

Sprawled on the ground, the victim of the tongue-lashing blinked.

"Oh, sorry. You're right, I better watch where's I'm going next time," he laughed as he dusted himself off.

It was Cagalli's time to blink. _Wow, what an optimistic sucker._

"Oh, your stuff are all over the ground. Want some help?"

"Thanks." The boy smiled. _Someone to talk to_.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Nicol. I'm not around here much, and I'm pretty glad I've found a new...friend. What's your name?" He smiled. His almond coloured eyes were captivating, his soft-green hair curling above them.

"Cagalli Yu-" She'd better not use her real last name, they'd send her back to ORB as soon as they found out she was Orb's princess. She'd use her surname from before she was adopted.

"I'm Cagalli Hibiki. Oh, and sorry I was so rude to you before", she muttered sheepishly.

Nicol smiled. "Don't sweat it. It's all in the past now, isn't it? Would you like some help with your luggage?"

_Should I accept? On one hand, I do need some new friends here, he might be willing to bend to my every whim, or at least help me find an apartment. But on the other hand… he's a complete and total stranger. Ah, what the heck._

"Well, I just spotted it, but I bet it's on the other side now. Thanks."

"Now that you think about it, your name sounds familiar," Cagalli implied.

"Oh, you might have heard of me. I'm a pianist, and I travel around the world. You might call me a traveling musician, but my true home is here on the PLANTs. I'm on vacation for a few months, you might say I needed a break, but I have an upcoming concert… oh, listen to me, talking non-stop about myself."

"It's no problem." Grin. "It's great to have a friend here, I just came here from ORB, I'm all alone, I have no place to stay…Oh, there's my luggage again."

Cagalli strained to pull her overstuffed suitcase onto the ground. That revolving thing just plain creeped her out. She sighed. It was heavier than she thought it to be.

"Oh, so you're new around here. It's okay. I have some great friends. We'll get you a job, a place to stay…" Nicol was talking non-stop, about all his plans for her, how he was going to help.

_Wow,_ Cagalli thought. _he's looking out for me already, and I haven't said 3 sentences to the guy._

"If you want, we'll stop over at the café over there first. You must be hungry after such a long flight."

Just then, her stomach growled. She blushed.

Nicol blinked.

---------------

"Welcome to Café Akatsuki. How may I hel- Oh, it's you, Nicol. And who is this pretty young thing?"

"Save it, jerk," she scowled.

Dearka looked surprised. "Most would take it as a compliment."

"Well, I'm not like most people, you bastard," she spat.

Another laugh from Nicol.

"Well, someone has a temper," Dearka smirked.

Cagalli was ready to punch this guy's face in. But she didn't want to give herself a bad first impression on the one who was the thin wall between her and the life of a hobo.

She scowled and tried not to blow an ear off. "Just get me a cappuccino, on the double,"

Nicol laughed again. "And I'd like a mocha latte, please."

Dearka mock saluted them with a grin. "On the double."

Cagalli sighed. "I'm assuming you know him?"

"He's one of my comrades from primary school. He's a funny guy, really."

Scoff. "Yeah, right. Funny."

"Wait… what did you say your last name was?"

"Hibiki," she immediately answered. "W-why?"

"It's just… I feel I've heard of it somewhere before." Nicol replied after a moment of thinking. "Well, nothing important, I bet." He laughed.

"Oh…sure." Cagalli muttered.

They were silent for a while, as Nicol went through the café's Specials of the Day.

"Oh, and Nicol, would you mind talking me shopping?"

Blink. "Oh, sure. Why not?"

---------------

"Oh yes, a stick, a prodding stick, and binoculars and walkie-talkies, if you will. Oh, and would you happen to have a large potato sack in stock?"

The shopkeeper blinked at her. Nicol was expecting Cagalli to mean shoe shopping or something. Obviously, there was more to learn about this young girl…

"Yes... right away, ma'am."

As they left the shop Nicol heard a voice call him.

"Oh, hello Nicol! Fancy meeting you here!"

They turned and saw a girl who seemed to be about Cagalli's age. She had baby-blue eyes that twinkled with kindness and serenity. She wore a white blouse and a lavender skirt. Her smile could melt the hearts of those who gazed upon her. But what was most... captivating about her was her PINK hair.

_Who in their right mind would dye their hair pink? Oh well. Seems nice. And at least Nicol seems to know her._

"Who's this, Nicol? Is she a new friend?"

Nicol took a full 5 minutes to explain.

"Oh, I see." Lacus turned to Cagalli. "I'm Lacus. Lacus Clyne. Nice to meet you."

Cagalli's jaw dropped. _The_ Lacus Clyne?

"It's an honour to meet you, Lacus."

Cagalli noticed the bouncing pink robot whatever-it-is bouncing around saying, "Lacus, Lacus Clyne!" over and over.

"Oh, that's my Haro. My ex-fiancé made it for me, you see."

"Wow, he must be very talented," Cagalli smiled.

"Yes, he is. He's made a couple others, actually."

There was a silence between them.

"Oh, I have an idea. Would you like to stay with me at my house? You can stay as long as you like, I have plenty of room. And I'd love some company once in a while. I'm sure you and I shall become great friends… Oh my. I don't even know your name." Lacus blushed in embarrassment.

"No problem at all. I'm Cagalli. Cagalli Hibiki, and as for staying with you, I'd love that," Cagalli grinned.

_I have new friends, and a place to stay, and with Lacus Clyne, too. I can't say I'm a fan, but she's a damn celebrity. Maybe she of all people could help me find my brother…_

"Hibiki?"

_So Cagalli has a place to stay, and 2 new friends. Does Lacus recognize her biological last name? If so, can she help Cagalli with her To Do List? R&R._


	2. Moving In

**Author's Notes:** Thanks a whole bunch to my reviewers! Yes, I will be an AxC fic, and why ever not? They were meant to be from the beginning. xD Cagalli is my favourite character, definitely. Lacus' hair gets to me big time. ;; But I love her too.

Okay, all done. Continue on with the fic.

**Fate or Damned Reality?**

Chapter Two: Moving In

"_No problem at all. I'm Cagalli. Cagalli Hibiki, and as for staying with you, I'd love that," Cagalli grinned. _

"_Hibiki?"_

Cagalli blinked and started to fidget nervously. "Why, yes…"

Lacus squinted into the ceiling trying to remember. "I swear I've heard of that name somewhere before… Well, I can't exactly remember now, my apologies."

Cagalli sighed from relief. _Boy, I thought my cover was blown there._

"No, it's okay. It doesn't matter, really."

"Hey, don't you think it's time Cagalli moved in then, Lacus? We should have her all settled in, then I would love to take her on a tour of the PLANTs, if she's interested. And when she's all used to her surroundings, maybe Dearka and Yzak wouldn't mind coming along with me and trying to find her a job, and-"

Lacus laughed and interrupted politely, "Now, Nicol. We don't need to think that far ahead yet, now do we? I think it's a lovely idea for Cagalli to move in with me as soon as possible. And I'd love for Miriallia to help with employing dear Cagalli, somehow I just don't see Yzak playing along…"

_Who's Yzak and Miriallia? Must be their friends. Hope they're not all like that smirking asshole I met in the café. _

"Uh, guys? I'm standing right here. Don't you want my opinion on how I'm going to spend the next few days which could change my whole time here on the PLANTs entirely?"

Lacus and Nicol blushed.

"Pardon us. We're just excited to meet someone new. Nothing interesting ever happens around here and so…." Lacus trailed off.

"It's no problem at all." Cagalli smiled a toothy smile.

"Well, I'd love to move in with Miss Lacus since the flight has gotten me so tired and I haven't flopped on a good mattress for a long while. Nicol, that tour will have to wait. I plan on sleeping in until 3 for a good solid week before I do anything. I'd also love to meet this Miriallia and it would be great if she could help me find a job." Cagalli took a breath. Wow, that was a long speech.

"Alrighty then. That sounds like a good plan. Well, I'll be heading back, if you girls don't need my help anymore. See you both later!" Nicol trotted off.

"Well, that leaves you and me, Cagalli. And you can call me Lacus. I hate informalities. " Lacus smiled. "Off to my house we go!"

A few minutes later…

"Woah." Cagalli couldn't believe how large, spacious and PINK Lacus' mansion looked. Its grandeur was to die for. And this coming from ORB's princess.

Lacus giggled. "It's nothing special really. I just had a new paint job. Do you like it?"

Cagalli. Hated. Pink. But then, she really couldn't insult her hostess, now could she? Not when she was so warm, caring, and an all around good person. No, she couldn't insult Lacus, even though she could anyone else, especially Dearka.

"It's…… like nothing I've ever seen."

"Glad to hear it. I was really going for -original-." Lacus smiled again.

"Heh heh…" Cagalli chuckled nervously.

Once inside…

"You have an amazing place, Lacus."

Lacus grinned. " Why thank you. Would you like me to show you to your room?"

Cagalli followed Lacus up the staircase. Which was pink.

_Please don't let my room be pink, please don't let my room be pink…_

"Here we are!" Lacus stood slightly to the side as she opened the door to a fairly large GREEN room.

"Yes!" Cagalli couldn't help but punch the air.

Lacus blinked. "Oh my, Cagalli. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just happy that…. uh, the room is so tidy?"

Lacus blinked then smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

A few minutes later…

"Hello, Cagalli?" Lacus politely knocked on the door.

Lacus opened the door slightly, only to see a tired Cagalli flopped on the bed, snoring softly.

"Oh my. Well, I guess you can come for dinner when you feel like it then."

---TBC.

**More Author's Notes**: Short chapter, I know. I'm going to start working on the next one as soon as I get like, 6 reviews or so. I don't expect much, this is a VERY short chapter. I just thought it would be cute ifI ended with Lacus walked in on a sleeping Cagalli, especially since I'm writing this early in the morning, wearing my PJs. Who's freaking idea was to kill Nicol off anyways? He's like the kindest person on the series, second only to Miss Clyne. Bah. So. That's about it for now. See you soon. And very soon. I'm already working on the 3rd chapter.

---Phae


End file.
